Glitz Pit, The Story of Prince Mush
Glitz Pit is a story about Prince Mush and his journey to be the first Glitz Pit Champion. Prologue Then sun shined on Prince Mushington and his sister Jolene. The two laid on the grass in the courtyard gazing at the clouds. *Prince Mush frowned, "Jolene...when do you think father will be better?" *Jolene smiled, "Don't worry little brother...he'll get better real soon. Jolene was 14, but she acted mature, and comforted her little 10 year old brother. Their father, King Jacobson was sick with the Beanbean fever. *Mush smiled,"Yeah, you're right..." Right after the words left his mouth, their older brother, Prince Shiitake the 16 years old Toad ran up to them. *He turned to them, "He's dead, Dad's dead..." Chapter One: Exile it had been 7 years since the death of King Jacobson, Siitake and Mush were too young to take the throne of Flower Kingdom. The steward of the Kingdom, Lord Portobello had taken the throne till Shiitake was old enough. Mush had progressed in his physical stature, he was a buff Toad. Jolene had grown wiser, and more caring. Shiitake changed, after his fathers death, he became meaner, and eviler...much like his father. Jacobson had been a good ruler, but a harsh one, he enslaved Yossy Island, a small Island of Yoshis near the coast of Yo'ster Isle. But Portobello (or sometimes called Pete) had freed the slaves, Pete was a better ruler than Jacobson. Shiitake and his assistant, Favalen travelled the halls of Flower Kingdom Castle, their footsteps echoeing down the hallway. *Favalen turned to Shiitake, "You have grown wiser, and more powerful...you will become a better ruler than your father ever dreamed of." *Shiitake smiled, "Thank you Favalen, you've always been here for my family and it is appreciated." *Favalen's smile died out and turned to a frown, "Follow me" Prince Shiitake followed him through the narrow hallway, they came up to the Castle Library and Arcives. Favalen shut the door behind Shiitake. *Favalen looked down to the floor, "Shiitake, i have always seen you as the ruler of Flower Kingdom...but...before your father died...he made me sware...sware to make Mush the next King of Flower Kingdom." *Shiitake's faced filled with rage..."Mush? why him, I have always been superior than him...In battle, and in the brains. Why? Why did he want Mush?" There was a long silence finally broken by Favalen's vioce.. *"There is a way" said Favalen. *Shiitake stared at Favalen, "How? how can I finally claim the throne as mine?" *Favelen smiled, "We kill Pete, and pin it on Mush...then no one will stand in your way as the rightful leader of this kingdom!" *Shiitake smiled, 'Yes, yes, do it...and then I the rightful ruler of Flower Kingdom shall rule!" Jolene was reading in the library...when it was strictly prohibited...she hid behind the couch. She heard everything...Mush would be blamed for the death of Pete. Jolene waited till the room was empty...then she hurried down the halls to foil a murder. It was to late, Pete was dead, he was dead. Mush was blamed for the murder...and banished from Flower Kingdom. Jolene went with him, he needed guidance. she left with him, along with the Queen of Flower Kingdom...Queen Yum-E. The trio left Flower Kingdom, perhaps to never return. Two years later... Samuel the Buisness Bro. waited in the hall. the Mayor of Glitzville was worried there wasn't enough funds to keep the floating city above the ground, funds had to be raised...and fast. The Fuel price had raised, many ideas had be proposed, an Amusment Park had been propsed by Samuel's friend Cena Hawk had prosed an idea, an amusment park. But Samuel had a better idea. The secratary smiled at him, the Mayor will seee you now Mister Samuel. Samuel got to his feet and slid open the door. *"Hello Mr. Samuel" the Mayor Greeted him. *"Let's get on to it." samuel said calm and collectively. *"Yes, yes, what is your plan to raise funds for Glitzville?" *Samuel took a seat, and handed the Mayor a peice of paper, "I propose a fighting arena. we gather the best and brigthest fighters from around the world, to the smack down of the century. I propose we have 21 teams, ten in the minor league, 10 in the majors, and the champion." The words hung in the air for no less than two minutes. *The Mayor smiled, "You know Samuel, this just might work. Chapter Two: Getting Back on Track Mushington had seemingly forgot of his past, his princehood, the days he spent in courtyard with his older sister. Yet one thing never could forget, was his father's death. Now Mush and his family was trying very hard to make the day's earn. Day-in-and-Day-out he worked. His boss Whompie a whompa was cruel and mean, and paid him miniumum wage. His life was good though, despite the fact he worked around 70 hours a week...but the time he spent with his Sister and Mother was the best. His friend at work, a Yoshi named, Krayt was kind and caring. Tonight Krayt was coming over for dinner at Mush's house. The two friends walked down the dusty road, Mush and Krayt shared many tales together..but one never to be told by Mush...was his past, his heritage. *"So what do you think?..." said Krayt *Mushington snapping back to reality smiled, "Yes, yes, good idea..." *Krayt frowned, "Umm....I was talking about the shifts this week, you know you have 2 hours and I have 20.." *Mush turned to him, "Sorry Krayt, my mind was else were." *Krayt smiled, "It's okay..." And before they knew it, they were standing at the front gate of his house. With the gentlest of a touch, Mush opened the door. The sweet aroma of a Zess Deluxe filled his nostrils. *Krayt smiled, "That smells really good, Madam Yum-E." *In a small and soft vioce, "Thank you young Yoshi." replied Mush's mother. Behind him, the door slid open, his smart sister Jolene walked in. The four of them sat down for dinner. When suddenly the front door was kicked in, Three Fire Bros. strolled in. *The obvious leader smiled, "no-one move, all your money and jewelry belong to me!" Mush's face filled with anger, no one...holds him hostage he thought. He looked over at Krayt, he could tell Krayt felt the samething. mush leaped in the air, dodging a flame-shot. The fireball smashed thorugh a window behind him. Mush landed on his feet and with one foul swoop knocked one Fire Bros. off his feet and on to the floor. A second fireball issed him he turned to the Leader of the Gang, he walked up to him and puched him in the stomach, he then (somehow) lifted the Fire Bro. off his and threw him on the floor. Behind Krayt smashed an egg into the face of a Fire Bro.. Mush quickly tied all three Fire Bros. with a thick rope and set them up against the wall and called the local law enforcement. The three Fire Bros. were taken away, but, but something made Mush feel good, he smiled. Bulltens were sent out around the world, all of the people knew of the new latest attracment...the Glitz Pit. Fighters from all over the world weere hurrying to the Glitz Pit. But for Samsonus the elderly toad, he had no intention of joining he tossed the invitation into the frontyard of his neighbor. Mush strolled out of his house, he noticed a piece of paper lying on the ground, he picked it up...it read two words, Glitz Pit. Chapter Three: The Beginning Mush and his mother sat at the table, nothing but silence. *His mother smiled at him, "Mush its your life, do as you please..." *Mush smiled, We leave tomorrow..." *His mother frowned, "we?" *Mush turned to her, "Krayt, we can do it together me and him." *His mither, looked down at the table, "If this is what you want Mush..." The door behind Mush slid open, his sister Jolene walked in. *She tossed her coat on the sofa and frowned. She pulled out a seat and rested her head on her hands. " I got fired" she muttered. *Yum-E stood to her feet, "No! No one fire my daughter." *Mush pulled a seat out and sat next to his siter. "Jolie, I'm going somehwere, take care of mom." *Jolene stood to her feet and looked at Mush, "What? Where?" *Mush smiled, "The Glitz Pit" *Jolene shook her head, "No, no, you won't survive!" *Mush, turned to her, "But Jolene...I can" *Jolene turned to him, "How?" *Mush frowned, "Because, my fathers fortune is smiling on me." *Jolene smiled, "Then I will go to. Not as a fighter but as your mentor Mush." *Yum-E smiled, "Go do it, I'll be fine. I'll move in with others." *"WHAT??!?!?!" Asked the Boss *Mush smiled, "You heard me, I quit. You underpay me, over work me. And now I quit" *The bosses face turned red, "No-one walks out on me, no-one leaves!" *Krayt strolled in, "I'm leaving as well." He sneered *Whompie grew angrier, "Go, leave and when you leave may you die." Mush smiled and slongside with his friend they left, they left the crummy placce for good. Mush, Krayt, and Jolene travelled frm Toad Town to Rogueport, there they awaited the next blimp to Glitzville. A soft ping could be heard and with that the trio borted the blimp. The Blimp lifted in the sky, Mush lokked down, a grin came upon his face. He felt like the king of the world. And Mush knew oneday, he would be. Samuel or more well know as Samma smiled, as the First Blimp landed, fighters poured out. Three more Blimps were set to arrive that day. Samma turned to his assitant, Sarah the Human. She smiled, her pen set on her ear. Her hair tied into a ponytail. Samma turned to her, and smiled, "This is going to go well." *She smiled, and put her hand on his shoulder, "Yes, Yes it is." *Samma smiled, "Heres what I've been thinking" he handed her a piece of paper. "We select the top 21 fighters after a quick exhibition. Then we rank the fighters one by one. After that we split it in half. We'll have a Minor League and a Major League. alos we'll have the champion's room. Design by You." e said with a smile across his lips. *Sarah smiled, "Sounds good sir" Mush walked out of the Blimp, after a long day of travelling they'd finnaly arrived. The third and last blimp landed behind them. Mush looked around and smiled, Seventeen Seprate Fighting Arenas had been set up out side in the open air. Mush breathe in the air and smiled, "I'm here" he said silently under his breath. *Jolene behind him frowned, "Now, the harded part." The Next Day Mush arose and walked out of bed, his fighting suit readied and he was prepped for battle. He turned and marched towards the door. He was going to duel a Koopa. A Koopa named Harah. Mush reached the arena, his heart pounding *Samma walked to the center of the arena and lift his left arm. "Everyone prepare for battle, as Hammer'n Hara duels....uh...Pricne Mush!" *Mush was shocked to the core, he had not been called that for several years. He hid his shock and swallowed. *Samma shouted at the top of his lungs. People prepare to Rumbleeeeeee!!" Mush leaped in the air Harah did so too. And the Two meet in the air... Chapter Four: Showdown Mush and Harah meet ni the ari with a crackle. The toad and koopa, feel back and their faces. Mush jumped to his feet in a battle ready stance. He waited, Harah charged at him, he dropped to one knee and flipped the in coming koopa. Harah feel flat on his face. Mush grabbed Harah by his loose robes and tossed him. Harah feel on his face, a stream of blood trickled down. He got to his feet again, and charged Mush. mush leaped above him and landed behind him, he punched Harah's back, causing him to scream in pain. Mush grabbed the Koopa by the sheel and ripped off the shell. Now Harah practically defenseless stood there, his hands shaking as if staring into the eyes of a Crazed Chain Chomp. Mush charged at Harah and unleashed a flurrie of attacks. Harah was defenseless, Mush's fist smashing into his ribs and his chest. He couldn't take any more. Harah crumpled to his feet anf fell to the ground. *Samma ran in, "The winner is........Prrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnncccccccceeeeeeee Mush!" *Mush lifted his arms proudly, he was victorious. Mush rushed down and went to the mdeic, as well as Harah being carted off to the medic. *The medic was a beautful toad. She rubbed some alcohal on his cuts and gashes. Mush was not badly injured, but the same could not be said for Harah. Mush watched as Krayt sucessfully defeate the Goomba named Foomba. Krayt walked off and saw Msuh, he shouted by over the ruckus of the crowd, it could not be heard. But Mush could read his lips, "We are FTW!" is what Krayt mouthed. Mush smiled and nodded. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Fan Fiction